the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyvindr
Eyvindr is the son of Astri and the deceased Einarr. Information Description A white gryfon with coppery wings like his father. Personality As a fledgling Eyvindr was unlike other fledges of his year, who were eager to get out of their nests, Eyvindr wished to stay in it, as he fears for his mother. He was easily spooked, as shown when Salvi scares him. In Rise of the Dragon Star Eyvindr has matured into a young adult gryfon who was put in charge of protecting the twin Vanir Princes. Role Eyvindr is member of the royal guard in Rise of the Dragon Star. History In The Summer King Chronicles Arc ''By the Silver Wind Eyvindr appears briefly when Astri brings him out into the light. She tells Shard that the young kit will be the finest in the pride, and Shard tells her that he knows it. He later appears during the Daynight, listening to Frar's stories. In the Short Stories The Starward Light Eyvindr appears when Brynja goes to ask Astri about singing a song for one of the Long Night traditions. He also appears next to Vidar and Dagr when the fires are first lit. The Salmon Run At first, Eyvindr is only mentioned when Dagr and Rashard try to convince Astri to let him out of the nest. Astri does not want Dagr to try and act like Eyvindr's father, but she allows her son to participate in the Run. He later appears with his friend Salvi and Keta. Eyvindr fell into the water while trying to fish and was being teased by Salvi because of it. After Shard sends the fledges off to help Tollak, Keta tells Shard that Eyvindr fears to leave his mother alone because he knows she is scared. When Embra goes missing, Eyvindr tells Shard about how they searched everywhere above ground, when they should try to look underground. They find Embra is a small hole, and so Eyvindr climbs in it to save her. He tells Shard that it was brave of Embra to try and hunt the fox. Relationships Salvi Embra Astri As said by Keta, Eyvindr fears to leave his mother alone as he knows her pain. Dagr Vidar Tyrilar Njord Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Trivia * His name is Norse for 'island', 'good fortune' and 'victory'. **The last two names could possible come from the fact that the Aesir and Vanir defeated the wyrms during the great battle at the end of ''By the Silver Wind. * He has a close relationship with his uncle. * He and Embra are close friends and think of each other as siblings. ** In Rise of The Dragon Star he is revealed to have developed a crush on the princess. * He, along with Halla, Kvasir and Salvi are Battle Born. Quotes ''The Salmon Run'' Quotes Eyvindr: I thought I smelled a mountain cat. Or a fox. And when I looked, I lost my balance. But I didn't fall. Gallery Canon Eyvindr (Edited).png|Eyvindr Embra & Eyvindr.jpeg|Eyvindr (bottom right) and Embra (top left) Eyvindr and Dagr.jpg|A full grown Eyvindr with his Uncle Citations References Notes Category:Gryfons Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Charcters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Salmon Run Characters Category:The Starward Light Characters Category:Half-Bloods Category:Hunters Category:Battle Born Category:Dragon-Blood Gryfons Category:Clan of Maj Category:Rise of The Dragon Star Characters Category:Point-of-Views Category:Third Age Characters